Mount
See also: Breeder is a piece of equipment, similar to pets and petsmounts (to some extent they can be seen as a more advanced pet system). Players can start using mounts from Level 60. You can only use either a pet/petsmount or a mount at any one time, you cannot use them both at the same (although you can equip both). Currently there are three types of s available, Dragoturkeys, Seemyools and Rhineetles. Quickstart Guide to Your First Mount Only Subscribers can use Mounts. A character must be Level 60+ to ride a Mount. Mounts are purchased by buying a Mount Certificate from the pet market in Bonta at -36,-56 or Brakmar -32,37, or by exchanging with another player. Beware! You will not be able to ride your Mount unless its conditions are Mountable = Yes, Wild = No, Energy > 0 and Maturity = 10000. Also, certificates expire so be careful not to buy an expired one. Once all these conditions are satisfied, take the certificate in the inventory of your Level 60+ character to a public Paddock such as the ones in Bonta and Brakmar. Click on the Paddock gate to get the option to equip your Mount. Once you have it equipped you will still not be riding it, click the dragoturkey head icon (default keyboard shortcut d''') to look at your equipped Mount, then click the first button to mount/dismount it. ; Mount energy * Changing maps uses up 1 energy/per map, * Changing dungeon rooms uses 1 energy/per room, * Using Teleports (Zaaps, Potions, etc.) uses up 1 energy/per teleport. If the Mount's tiredness meter is full or nearly full from using Breeding Items, it will lose more energy points. If it runs out of energy you will be automatically dismounted and the Mount will be unrideable until you feed it or make it interact with Mangers. Energy can be replenished by feeding a Turkey Kaliptus Leaves, Kaliptus Flowers, raw meat, raw fish and gutted fish. Experience See also: Experience This is a table with the Experience requirements for '''normal mounts (avoid adding experience from mounts that have the Wise trait) Total Mount experience gain is calculated using this formula: XP = B * P * E Where * B = Character experience gain for the fight (experience you would normally gain, after calculating wisdom etc.) * P = Percentage of experience donated. This consists of 0%~90% of experience donation set on character plus static 20% plus 25% bonus from the Mount Taming spell, maximum total being 135% * E = Efficiency, calculated as in this table: Where gap is the level gap between you and your Mount (which is the actual Mount level 1-100, not the item level 60) To gain level 100, a Mount must reach precisely 1,262,750 experience. Mount Storage Space Mounts also have their own storage space that can be accessed while equipped. Those with the Loadbearer capacity have twice as many pods as normal. Types Currently there are three types of s available, Dragoturkeys, Seemyools and Rhineetles. The primary stat for each type of mount is as follows: Dragoturkeys Seemyools Rhineetles Mounts vs Pets Mounts have several advantages and disadvantages when compared to pets: pt:Montaria * Category:Equipment